The present invention relates to a protective housing for an optical component and, more specifically, to such a housing that has been designed to protect a component that consists of a substrate made of an optical material that carries at least one integrated waveguide and that is extended, beyond the said substrate, by optical fibers exiting from the housing, which defines a closed internal cavity in which the said component is placed.